


The Troopers All Love Plo Koon.

by DeadLyingThing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, star wars clones wars
Genre: Angst, Fluff without Plot, Hope, Jealous, Love Inatent, Lust, M/M, Mindless-ness, Multi, Other, Rambling, Some Humor, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, adding tags later, some smutyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadLyingThing/pseuds/DeadLyingThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrong Number is a clone trooper.<br/>He thinks about his unnerve, and what matters to him. His Jedi, His job, His commander,  Master Plo Koon, his friends, things he don't like,........and a handful of things he is not sure of..<br/>P.S. Did he tell you how much he liked  Master Plo Koon yet?</p><p> </p><p>.........This chapter is just fluff, and talk. No real fighting, no Blood, or smut yet.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Master Pro Koon, and Tattoos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrong Number is a clone trooper.  
> He thinks about his unnerve, and what matters to him. His Jedi, His job, His commander, Master Plo Koon, his friends, things he don't like,........and a handful of things he is not sure of..  
> P.S. Did he tell you how much he liked Master Plo Koon yet?
> 
>  
> 
> .........This chapter is just fluff, and talk. No real fighting, no Blood, or smut yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star War's right belongs to Disney.  
> BLA BLA....  
> This is only a fanfic.  
> I don't get money for this.  
> What do you want ........Yes Money would by nice, but I ask commits what you peeps want to read? 
> 
> AND BE WARNED I spell like a crack-head {I am aware of it}. Sorry, I am working on that.

My given number wasn't JJ-9067, but there was a mix up for my batch when I was very young.  
There had been a fire, and some of us were switched with a other batch. So my name is Wrong Number, Wrong, or W.N. thou some of the guys say my name should be Shut-up.  
Yea the Cloners never found my right number, but it could have been a WW .... maybe?  
The Cloners claim it isn't important.  
I might had missed a treatment or two as I look a little younger, and lighter weight then most Clones, but I past all the test. So it wasn't important too them, and it shouldn't matter too me.  
War age us all, In no time no one will notices any way. 

All The Troopers I know who worked with Jedi Knights, said it is a 'wonderful honor, and horrible.'.  
Some worked closer then others. They said it different ways, but it seemed the some thing.  
'It is a job, and an honor.', but If they didn't get their best Jedi's too work with then they still had to do their best.  
All the guys have their favorites. We try not to lot it show.  
I had been so nerves about waiting for were I would go. 

1) If lucky to get Skywalker, Yes glory, but a short life.  
Troops don't gossip, but there were bets on how long before the senator form 'Coruscant' AKA, Padmé Amidala would be pregnant, and no one would blink an eye about it. It was just of fact of life.  
Yes Skywalker had a full fan-club worth off lovely ladies that wished they could be in her place.  
I am told he is true faithfully, even if Jedi can't marry he seem it.  
His Trooper seemed to think it was an honor to follow him.  
But a little too reckless for my likes, Yea yea I know clones are reckless. I am crazy if I think one of mine is in trouble, but I don't have to be that rash all the time. Some time I wonder if any of it matters? 

Not as lucky if with Obi-Wan Kenobi who was worse for greater death rate of troopers, and more lady-friends in a wink-wink kinda way. I have been told even that scary hairless she-Sith was sweet on him, or in something like a kicky try to kill him kinda way. ...or close enough.  
When it comes with the ladies he might be playing the field.  
Still his Troops do his orders, with out questions. He's Trooper swore he was the best. I didn't seen it.  


2) Some of the other Jedi did there job, but didn't care.  
Some of them were good. Some were bad. It didn't mattered too me.  
For a short time I was on a group, we get moved to other squadron. We didn't have a Jedi there.

3) I only wanted one Jedi, but I was a very lucky Trooper to be with Master Plo Koon. His troops live longer then the average, and feel like they mattered! Not just the war, but we matters to him!  
I wanted to been there. I was some happy the day I get to be one of his troops.  
Wolffle of the 104th AKA The Wolfpack was my commander. Sinker, and all those guys were great.  
They were tight .........  
To me that give my life. The pack means every thing. They are my brothers.  
There were a lot I had too learn, and still feel like a shiny next 'my Jedi'.  
Maybe other Troopers prefer others Jedi, but damn I am sure they all love Plo Koon.  
How couldn't any of them?  
I am sure the whole Wolfpack would back me up, Plo' is the best. What more can I say it?  
He always had took good care of us. Protecting us like we were one of his children. If thou we are just clones.  
"I don't see you as a clone or not. You all matter too me." Plo Koon said.  
I believe him. 

The old Wolfpack guys told me beautiful stories. Like the time he almost died with them jumping out in to space, to keep them safe! How special there bond had grown as they had waiting for help.......  
We got more stories that I was there. It changed me in a good way, I saw the others changers too even Commander Waffle maybe even more. He had worked hisself up to wear the uniform, but he went back to wear armor like the rest of us. 

Clones have brothers, but no fathers, or mothers. What do we know what a father, or uncle would like?  
Maybe we guess what that should feel like having a crushing on a favorite teacher.  
His love was so safe. He didn't flirt, or chase the ladies, and the ladies weren't trying to knock down his door.  
Yea that would be weird.  
He is totally huggable with out it feeling awkward. So yea the ladies love him, but more like their Papa. In fact Leana calls him Papa-Plo. 

How could I explain how much we loved Plo Koon?  
I had seen how good Plo Koon to us, but that was normal for him.  
Even after we had a bad missions, he spoiled us.  
"It is only credits lot them enjoy themselves a little." Plo Koon pointed the fact only credits.  
Wolffle seemed wonder if that would be okay, but it was just clean fun, and we wanted him to go with us too.  
"Would you come with us?" I ask too Plo Koon. I would had begged, but one of the others would had given me a worse nick name then Wrong Name, or knot a lump on the back of my head.  
"Wrong Number/JJ-9067 you should be quiet." Commander Wolffle said. They might say Wrong Number has a loud mouth, but they were happy I had said it.  
"Thank you of the offer." Plo Koon said. Half of the Wolfpack were holding there breath.  
For a blink I thought he would so said 'no, but thank you'. "Of cause, but I may not be as much fun your hoping." Plo Koon was smiling. His mask hide his mouth. but lines under his eyes, told all I needed to know.  
That was going to just perfect. 

Well it was going too be perfect, when some government twit showed up.  
I know I should respect governor, authority, ministry, and all that. Some times it's to hard pretended I give a damn about there long boring 'bla bla' when we are trying to have off time.  
We were happy if Kit Fisto might come along, or any of his friends.  
Pro Koon, Kit Fisto, The Wolfflepack, me, and a botch of more shiny new troops? Yep Kit Fisto and more shiny would be welcome, but The Ministry of Wosius, and his wife weren't coming along if I likened it or not. They didn't seem to understand we don't get much time down. They were trying too sweet talk up a Jedi or two. They most had figured Plo Koon might be softer then some of the others. I found that offensive.  
Okay he is a nice person, but he is just as tough as any of the others!  
I forget how to say the ministry name, but he was trying to talk the Jedis both to death.  
Kit Fisto seemed to think it was funny.  
Plo Koon was nicely trying to say no too what ever he was selling.  
"Perhaps an nether time?" Pro Koon ask.  
"You should be going to the Governor of Hormurus party.... They, and I have the finest dinning in the unnerves." Ministry of Wosius was talking about the fact Plo Koon, and Kit Fisto were not going to a fancy dinner.  
The Ministry of Wosius's wife was trying to chat up Kit Fisto's, and blinking her eyes at him. 

" Duty is calling. Sadly I can't stay, and Master Plo Koon had already said 'yes' to the troops gathering, and lunch." Kit Fisto said with a wide hero grin it was too hard to tell if he was joking or meant it.  
Kit Fisto shouldn't make those cute smile. It make it hard too think he was a Jedi, and was making that silly woman acting even sillier.  
"What! He can't eat trooper food!" Ministry of Wosius yelled. shocked as if it was naughty.  
That guy seemed to think our food was offensive. That was funny, did he think that all Jedi couldn't eat troop food? or never get stuck some were?  
"I do eat." Pro Koon said.  
Kit Fisto was giggling already  
"Eating? You mean that funny sound when you drink with your mask?" Kit Fisto ask.  
Ministry of Wosius, and his wife looked at each other.  
"Master Plo Kool I was told ...... will you have a very .....different dieted, and You're form upper class." the Ministry of Wosius wife said she seemed confused.  
Yea she was good looking woman. Too bad the dumb things that fell out her mouth ever time she opens it. They were a little ignorant about the fact that Plo Koon couldn't breath our air, and there good reasons way he didn't go a lot this kind of parties. 

Yes Kit Fisto had said he make a funny sound when he drink? It didn't bother me at all. I found it soothing, but am not sure if I have seen him eating?  
Caring the drinks was WW-9034/ ,WW-9120/, and I were our job.  
I had picked a mix of things, weak beer, soft drink, some juice-boxes, and some meal bottled shakes.  
I had brought a adapter for Plo Koon's mask. I was already before I had ask him to come with us, but I really wanted him with us.  
Heavy/WW-9211 was bringing snacks. No one would starve with Heavy he always brought extra.  
It really is a shock he can still fit into his armor!

The Ministry of Wosius, and his wife seemed to didn't think about the break-room, tell they saw the tattoo artist.  
Yea they kinda freaked out about Leama. She looks underage even for Twi'leks mix. she was heavily tattooed with midnight blue shin with black striped on her hips. Hershort shirt-thing can't hide much she was wearing a little for a top, and covering more for her head. One of her tails was lighter almost white form well heeled scares of a fire.  
That was a long story, but the short version we found her on a mission half of dead, and Plo Koon saved her. Then she followed us home like a lost puppy.  
Leama almostly jumped happy to see us, and our Jedi.  
She had set up her stuff, and really to ink people, and their armor. Some of the art had been rubbed off our armors some of us put the art on there themselves but I can't draw stick men....or bad Rogers!  
Who would Rogers on their armor?  
Some of the guys were taking their armers off, even some shirts too.  
I was in line too.  
I has asking if she could make my tattoo look the art on our ships two clones, and Master Plo Koon.  
I would ask Boost for the art on my armor. Yea Boost claims he isn't an artist. I wouldn't call him a lier, but he has did a lot of our armor, and the ships to with help.  
I think he is learning to tattoo as well. I am a little scarred how rough he might tattoo, but I would ask him to tattoo me, his paints looks good to me.  


Not longer after that Kit Fisto had said good by to take off. He give Leama a innocent-friendly hug, and she looked so shy. Leama has it bad for him, but he was teasing her. We all know it, even she know it.  
She liked it any way, but I thought it was cruel too play like that?  
Maybe Kit Fisto like to stay. He did have work, but I think Kit Fisto was glade he don't have to put-up with Ministers mindless bla-bla. 

"WOW Your troops can't do that, my wife will be offended! They will have too put there clothing back on!" Ministry of Wosius yelped.  
She didn't look offended too me, more like a hungry Wookie watching a nice thick slice of fresh juicy steak.  
"If she don't like it then she shouldn't watch it." Leama said walking up behind Master Plo Koon to take his outer rob, and folding it on the back on one of the chairs.  
"Perhaps after here I ............" Master Plo Koon wasn't able to finish what ever he was saying.  
"What are you doing?! Jedi do not get tattooed!!!!, and by dirty little Tail-heads like a common trooper!" Ministry of Wosius yelled.  
No one had said Plo Koon was going to be Tattooed, but the Ministry had assumed he would.  
"Oh? Why would you think that so disgusting? My man wish to feel part of a pack, and many Jedi have Tattoos."   
"What? oh ....that is different. She is a.... " the Ministrys wife lowered her voice as if others couldn't over hear it, adding "She is a slave right or a slut?".  
"Leama is free. If you find her offending, you may go. I will stay with my troops." Plo Koon calmly said.  
Ministry of Wosius pulled on his wife as he was going, but she didn't move.  
"What are you doing ?" the Ministrys whined at his wife.  
"I what to see if the Jedi well really do it." She said.  


Some of the other boys were looking at Plo Koon wondering if he would do it. Yea many of them wanted to make him happy even, if it meant not doing things they wanted to do, some of the boys had taken there shirts off before that lady had said.  
At that point I was seated on a soft loveseat with my shirt off too.  
I was feeling silly, and I needed him to tell me this was okay. Words would had worked fine.  


Way better Master Plo Koon stripped his shirt careful not to pull his mask off, showing long lean muscles, of tan mottled skin, and more then few scars. Totally different, yet not that different then us clones.  
He set with more grace then I had ever seen one of my clone brother. Relaxed and crossing one leg over too wait his turn like one of the brothers.  
The wife of the Ministry of Wosius stared as if she had no idea he had a body at all, but she liked what she saw.  
Yes The Ministry of Wosius drag his wife out the day-room muttering about  
"Troopers, and their crazy Jedi .....and their unrealistic bodies."  
Funny how good it felt that doughy ministry was offended of us! and yea the fact his wife was looking at, us even our Jedi. 

Part of me was scared that Plo Koon was just doing it too shut-up those two twits, but he stayed in line after the Ministry of Wosius, and his wife went. I liked that.  
When his turn come master Plo Koon pointing the spot on his shoulder for the tattoo not unlike most of the other us clones on the Wolfpack!  
Some of us cheered. Who couldn't be happy? our Jedi was one of us! and we were having fun.  
He owned the Wolfpack already, but to, put our marks on him meant some thing more.  
It all felt right. 

Almost perfect.  


What wasn't as so right?  
As I looked back at Wolffle commander was watching Master Plo Koon was redressing his shirt.  
My commander was too quiet, and his look was guilty pleaser?  
Those tattoo stripes on Masters Plo Koon's shoulder were the Wolfpack, but also Woffle's marks.  
Wolffle's eyes were on Masters Plo Koon's every move.  
I couldn't help, but to think our commander was turn on?  


........................................

That was a little weird, but I could had misreading that? We all loved our Jedi.  
What is wrong with me? Even in my own head that seemed wrong to think that Right?

 Warthog was giving me a warning look that said 'what ever mindless thing you are thinking about don't say a word ever'. I guess Warthog knows a bad idea when he see one. I looked at other things, because if Sinker had seen me looking at Woffle like that he would knock a lump on my head. 


	2. Is It Alright To Hug A Jedi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leama and looking for hugs. Nice ones, and naughty ones too.

Leama loved too hugging every one. She even squeezed her pillow.  
Okay some off the clone troopers didn't like it, and some of the Jedi would not lot her.  
Was a 's' on the word Jedi if there was more then one? She didn't think if that would matter, but she should know.  
That was okay, she didn't like the un-huggable ones any way. Okey she likes wolffe and he wasn't a hugger.  
What didn't silly grumpy Wolfy know any way? he was just a clone. Some one should hug him!  
Maybe she liked Skywalker a lot, but that wasn't fair! he was too sexy for his own good!  
She was sure there was a Jedi law he was barking to look that way.  
She didn't seen any thing wrong with hugging!  
She had tried to hug Skywalker that last evening. He didn't even give her a blink. He just shoved her off him.....She huffed it wasn't like he was married or any thing! She had read it that Jedi don't marry. Maybe he didn't like girls?  
Emperor Palpatine seem to like looking at him awful a lot. "EW" she flopped back on her bed just the though.  
She had been told Palpatine was a hero, but she saw him......strait up ugly and his personally didn't help it!  
Why did the supper hot people were always Married, Gay, or dead below the waistline?  
Worse most of the sweetest people seem ugly as sin?

She sighed again, and looked at her celling.  
Maybe she was lying? there was Kit Fisto!  
She really liked Kit Fisto. He alway make her a warm feeling every to they hugged!  
Yea he was so really cute.  
Kit Fisrto was more them cute, and she loved his smile.  
Leama would ask Kit to go on a date, but as clueless she could been. She had noticed he liked Miss Aayla Secura.  
Miss Aayla Secura was a Jedi like him. Did Kit Fisto like Twi'leks? Aayla was a blue one too.  
Yea he would be perfect,..... if he didn't have a BEAUTIFUL-super-jedi-girlfriend.  
Leama wondered if all the woman around here all prettier then her-self.....and less scared up.

Leama gone to set at her small dresser to make up her face.  
Painting her lips red, and gold on her eyelids. She was careful to matching dark blue make-up to cover the white marks on her face. she wanted to run out in the hall to see what was going on, but first she had to fix her face.  
There were happy clones voices. She wasn't that good at telling there voices...but she know their art and faces.  
Young children, younglings? Would that be Yoda next?  
Leama listened for that crackling speck, but all she heard children giggling at first.  
"If you think so sir...." That was Wolffle Commander. Leama told her self that was 'Wolfy is a stick in the mud.' for sure, but she would be happy do see him.  
she put her make up away, to run out in too the hall. If Wolffle, and the pack here would it would likely be Master Plo Koon too. A Master Plo would mean a better chance to see Kit Fisto!  


In the hall Master Plo was carrying a youngling on his hip, seventeen or eighteen more running along him, plus clones.  
Boost had a bright pink ball, and some of the children had some too, and Ahsoka A.K.A. 'Snips'.  
Yes one more proof of all the Twi'leks that are better looking then Leama!  
Leama kinda liked Ahsoka when she wasn't too cute or way better looking then Leama. Right then she had a black eye, and a bump on her forehead but still too cute.  
Leama sighed it wasn't fair that little cutie didn't even wear make-up. likely a bag on her head wouldn't stop her for being cute.  
Form the look of them they had a bad day. Leama had no idea were they found the younglings, but they were not jedi training ones, but she didn't ask what they had saved them from. Some times it was better not to know. 

But a few more steps and she was forgiving that too young cuties, as the gift of the gods who happens named Skywalker was also walking down the hall from the other way. It wasn't just the way he walked, or hold his body it was every thing about him! Just looking at him make it hard for her to think!  
He said something about time, and when they would be leaving.  
Leama kicked-her self for just staring at the handsome jedi. She was sure it made her look stupid, but better then saying any thing even dumber.  
Ahsoka said with a playful fake whine. "All really? Don't you want to help Master Plo babysitting 40 something younglings Master?"  
Leama had found herself saying "I'll do it." and she shut up her oneself before something even stupider thing could come out. Oh yea she would love to do any thing that would mean hanging out with 'Sky-guy', but she had jumped the gun. He hadn't said he would at all.  
Master Plo was giving her a questing look. He didn't believe her words were what she had meant.  
"Well thank you Leama." Plo said nodded, and Ahsoka gave her a sisterly hug "Thanks we got to run."  
As Ahsoka, and Skywalker were on their way go, three or four younglings run to hug Leama ......yes babies who love free babysitters. She sighed she reminded herself she liked younglings. At some point she would like some of her own, and it wasn't all bad. She wasn't the only person who wasn't spending time with a dreamy guy.  


It didn't feel more then an hour, and half of gathering the younglings were they should be.  
Were all youngling that heavy? Leama rubbed her arms, sighing and looking over at the troops, and their jedi. She figuring they were immune of stiff backs, and arms for caring little ones for a hour or two.  
She was shocked most of them were slipping away to find a place to rest, and some were already sleeping on the couch in the day room.  
"Lot them rest a few hours. They will need it." said Master Plo Koon too Wolffe as he stretched out his back, with a soft clicking.  
"You over did it sir." Wolfe said.  
"Perhaps." Plo said it as if it didn't matter, or it was still in question.  
Wolfe was his stiff self, but without a thought he had put his hand on Plo Koons lower back rubbing like that wasn't unprofessional at all. "Wolfe you don't have do that." Plo's voice was soft,sleepy, and so low Leama could hardly heard him as he leaned back a tiny bit into Wolffe's touch.  
"I want to sir." Wolffe's words sounded normal, but a little quieter.  
Leama was a jealous creature, and she know it, but if Wolfy was Plo Popa's favorite she was not going to get in the way.......  
Master Plo was the safest huggable jedi she know, and Wolffe looked like he needed a lots of hugs.  
Leama smiled to her self if anybody could hug Wolfy it would be Plo! So she lot them be lone....or as alone one could be in the dayroom full of half asleep clones. She was sure that would count as a good act for the day.


	3. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ew Tentacles monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning;  
> there is a tentacle monster, and it can't keep it's limbs with its self!  
> ..............if you want too skip this chapter, you wouldn't miss any thing, other a tentacle monster trying to paw people. (not exploit, a little gore)  
> ,but the spelling could hurt you ;}

"TENTACLES!"  
The yelled warning was obvious there were tentacles every-were. Some one had warned Kit, but it had not helped much. Most blaster weapons weren't doing much, but there was a warning for the more clones were just jointing the stand off. 

Sinker couldn't name the beast other then a tentacle monster, and it was in the MOOD for a nice Nautolan, and poor Kit Fisto fit the bill perfectly.  
Kit had fight like a wild wind. Slicing away tentacles, and stabbing, but it had grown more brutal whipping out hitting at any thing in It's reach, the sand, water fly in too the air, and two trooper as wile. The next bone crushing strike landed on Kit Fisto's side knocking his breath out.  
That huge thing's tentacle rapped around him tightening. Not just stoping him's form moving, but also dragging him too it's self.  
It was huge , and it shouldn't be there! but Kit know a Arka-iuz when he saw one. Even a smaller one could be a problem! and that tentacles thing had a one track mind.  
It was only getting getting worse! Master Plo Koon run right back down the sandbar through knee-deep water again were he had been before It had hurled him on too the beach the 2nd time. This time pushing It back with the force.  
Plo was using a hard force-pushing it back, and force-pulling at the same this time dragging Kit Fisto away from it.  
It yelled with a bubbling sound, the thing was not happy about losing it's grip on Fit. As if that was more painful then more limbs sliced off!  
It didn't fancy the Kel Dor . Not a shock Kel Dor are not well known as being supper sexy, infect not known for being attractive in the eyes off most races/creature/species ..... The super sized Arka-iuz didn't care for the weak weird smell of the Kel Dor. It preferred the clones strong boring some smell, but their's differently weren't the mouth watering of Kit! 

There was a wonder that no one had died yet.  
There were at lest three clones knocked out cold, and more then a half dozen of broken bones not counting Kits ribs!  
Aayla Secura struggled to getting up, and clear her mind. Her mind was fuzzy she most had take a very hit. There were two clones about five feet form her. One trying to helping the other breathing, and coughing out water. The nearly drown one had lost his helmet in the sea. Norther of them were in fighting shape.  
Master Plo Koon was wadding in deeper between her, and the tentacles monster. Were he stopped with the waves were bumping against his hips in the chilling water.  
His head was bowed with one clawed hand out almost touching that thing, and the other curled up on his unlit lightsaber in front his chest. She didn't know how long he had been fighting that thing, but he would tire out. Aayla know Plo Koon was not youngling, and that the thing seemed to have endless energy making the water getting choppy.  
Aayla stayed were she was rising her arms up. She reached out with the force to bring Kit too her.

"Ever one move back out of it's reach!" Master Plo Koon had to yell too be heard over the water, and the Arka-iuz having a fit.  
A couple clones come to help Aayla buy caring Kit up the beach too the rocky woods area.  
There was a AT-TE walker slowly moving down the slippery rock faces. One of it's six legs was dragging making footing harder to find a good aim were the team wouldn't hit their Jedi.  
She looked back, and her heart hurt. Master Plo Koon had not moved back even a few feet, nor stepping aside moving to block it's path. his arms were up too slowing it from going forward..... but it had moved up in the shallow water right in front of him with it's dozens of tentacles on each side of the Master jedi.  
She hoped he know want he was doing.  
The thing was no longer wailing it was now more a seething bemoan sound. 

Too the Arka-iuz this was not fair! It had been here so long, a every long time , and lonely too! It every wanted that beautiful Nautolan!  
It couldn't get around the Jedi Kel Dor before it. It know he had a name "PLO" the beautiful Nautolan had called it more then once. It wasn't sure what all this 'Plo' was telling it?  
but he wouldn't lot It have what It NEEDED!  
It moaned rising up a few stumped tentacles. How could It make this Kel Dor understand?  
Perhaps showing him, Its need?  
Plo batted away the touchy tentacles with the butt off his not lit lightsaber, but not truly painful.  
Once It had a cruel master that had hit it many time. Nothing like this. It tried harder to push past the inviable force shield. One slower tentacle to show It didn't mean harm. The 2nd tentacle bumping against Plo's tiring leg.  
The Arka-iuz was pleased at seeing that this Jedi wasn't as offended of it's touch...............well even It known it had been too rough with the beautiful one. Perhaps it had been too rough with the perfect one.  
Two more soft more touches, and the Jedi had give a clear "No." but there was a calming tire voice, as he pushed away the overly touchy tentacles up his slender legs.  
"No." A little harsher, but lacking hate or any real threat.  
It tried it again slower, softer circles around his hips, but didn't try to pull him to it. Still the Kel Dor wasn't lotting it try too show this need.  
It tried to understand this words of "No." and "Claim." that was hard, perhaps like it's last master there was a order/ demand then it would be rewarded? It had fought those robot things called 'Rangers', 'Rollys' and some other metal things that It didn't names......the solders hadn't mind when it had fight with them then?  
It wouldn't mind that Kel Dor's rough four clawed hand. Leaning in too feel more with a low whining "I know."  
The low Kel Dor's voice was muffled with his mask, but it sounded comforting, and so good to the lonely Arka-iuz. It wasn't sure if he understand at all. It ask It's self many things like.........'if he truly understood, way wasn't he lotting it have what it wanted? Why did he have some much clothing? Was it possible he was wearing more then his men? how could he making out with them for all this armer, and cloth?'  
Master Plo make a low chuckle.  
"I don't 'love' them like that."  
It wanted to ask 'why not?' Surly his men would 'love' him?  
........oh and It understood this master was curl, didn't need, or want?  


Commander Woffle couldn't stand what he was watching! His orders were to back up. He had backed a little .........,but how could he? order were orders.  
His general was standing in cold water standing in-fort of a tentacle monster that had tried to forcible violation a Jedi, Kit Fisto of all people.  
He couldn't hear his general's words speaking too that thing, but he could see Masters Plo's clawed hand on 'It'. The signs were there his Jedi was in danger, as the thing was still too touchy with his Jedi!  


The monster's smell had changed too a even more sick sweet then it was was coming after Kit Fisto.  
Commander Woffle had lost his helmet as a shield form the odder, and his blaster wasn't of help as It would not work on that thing,.........., but it wasn't his rash actions.  


Aayla Secura had run down the sand, and in to the water next to Master Plo. Her saber was ablaze and slashing along the shocked even It.  
He had not even noted that she was any shape of fight. She had cut away a large of skin of that thing before Master had stopped her. Blocking her blade with his and hisself  
Woffle would had been happy to see that, if that had been the time for a new drop of droids would showed up!

The horrible monster come to fight with the aid of the clones, wishing to show why Jedi Master Plo should love It like his clones, It was a weapon of war too!  
It didn't understand.  
Without the blast-proof skin along the Arka-iuz were Aayla had hit It left less then blast-laser-proof ....... 

The Arka-iuz died near the end of that fight. Most of the clones didn't think about it. Mater Plo would handle what he had not saved the Arka-iuz. Woffle felt so guilt, and thankful for Aayle.  
He loved his General, and his wonderful heart to all living beings. .........But The Commander needed his Jedi's safety first.


End file.
